Rana
Rana is a Japanese VOCALOID developed originally by We've Inc. in collaboration with Internet Co., Ltd.. Her update was developed by We've Inc. and distributed by YAMAHA. She was released for the VOCALOID3 engine in September 2014, and is voiced by Ai Kakuma (加隈亜衣; Kakuma Ai), a Japanese female voice actress. Her VOCALOID3 voicebank was only available through the magazine, Vocalo-P ni Naritai.link She was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine in December 2015 and was made available to overseas fans ever since. Due to the method of obtaining Rana's VOCALOID3 voicebank she was a Japan exclusive VOCALOID and it is impossible to receive a full version if one does not have a Japanese address to send the tickets from.link She is the first VOCALOID released with permanent restrictions preventing overseas users from obtaining her full copy due to legal reasons.link Concept Her birthday is on September 9, the birthday of her voice provider, Kakuma Ai. Appearances Her design is based on a rainbow. She has amps on her head that give off a rainbow light when she sings. It was revealed they chose the rainbow motif to represent producers' creative freedom when using Rana. The company described it as, “so you can color with the color that best represents you”. Her hood in the shape of a bear's head, when it is pulled over her head, the light bulbs on her head fit into two cut outs on the hood, making them resemble a bear's ears.link The 5 digit number on her cheek is unique to each user who purchases the magazine.link However, according to an official twitter message, her official number is "00001".link On April 1st 2016, a April fools' day joke appeared about Rana quitting Vocaloid to become a "magic girl" and a version of her was shown in sketch form of a "magic girl" design. This design turned out to be the design later used for the Mobile VOCALOID Editor version.https://twitter.com/rana_0909/status/715795888703205377link Her companions also become part of the design; Morio Shishou becomes a magic wand while the rest become hair decorations of some form. Relations *Morio Shishou (森男師匠) - companion, a robot that resembles a pink panda *Jasmine Kenkyuuin (じゃすみん研究員) - companion, a robot that resembles a green puppy *Sacchan/Sakiko (さっちゃん/咲子) - companion, a robot that resembles a yellow bird *Kou-chan (こうちゃん) - companion, a robot that resembles a blue bird Music featuring Rana Examples of usage }} Additional information Marketing General During the month of September 2014, the developers of We've Inc. held NicoNico Douga Commemorative Live Broadcast.tweet 9:55 AM - 8 Sep 2014 And also to further pursue those outside of the Vocaloid culture the company proposed a campaign for a VOCALOID Study Group for those in junior and senior high school.Rana0909 PDF Vocalo-P ni Naritai Rana has been marketed by VOCALO-P ni Naritai! magazine as a tutorial guide for beginners of VOCALOID software. Due to the company being unable to conduct business overseas, all marketing is strictly targeting the Japanese producer base, so registering the purchase of the magazine required those to live in Japan.linklink These tutorials covered how to use the VOCALOID software, as well as how to use Singer Songwriter 7 Lite for Rana and the 3D animation software MikuMikuDance. A 3D-model of Rana was included with every installation disk. LINE Sticker & Stamps Official LINE stickers and stamps have been made for Rana and her friends, the sticks and stamps were illustrated by Mokeo. Social Media Rana has an official Twitter account. Trivia *Rana is the only 2014 VOCALOID that did not have a NEO version. *Rana isn't the only idol character Ai Kakuma voiced. She also voiced a character named "Omori Anko" from Super Idol Legend Omori Anko". The character is designed to be similar to Otori Kohaku and is a character whose assets are downloadable for various projects.link Reputation Gallery References External links Navigation